


After the Race

by Sassywrites77



Series: Tumblr Drabbles for HBC [15]
Category: Dayton White - Fandom, Logan Lucky (2017), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, F/M, It's like one daddy said but still, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sexting, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: HBC Drunk drabble request from shield-agent78 on tumblr:I have a prompt request... Dayton x reader and/or Bucky x reader (you pick but I love both) basically she has been teasing the boys for a while and they have enough so after a race things get hot and steamy in a very good way.
Relationships: Dayton White/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Dayton White, James "Bucky" Barnes/Dayton White/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Tumblr Drabbles for HBC [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598989
Kudos: 15





	After the Race

Oh, how you did love to tease your boys. You had been out of town for a couple of days prior to the big race, but it hadn’t kept you from sending the guys naughty texts and photos. You loved to get them all worked up while you were away. Unfortunately, you were going to miss the race, so you were going to wait for them to get home.

Of course, before boarding your flight, you had sent them a little sneak peek of what you would be wearing and the plans you had for them after the race.

You were waiting at the door for them when they got home, giving both of them lingering kisses on the cheek then backing away from them a bit. “How are my boys? Did you miss me?” you asked cheekily.

They took in your outfit, a Halloween costume really, made up of spandex shorts that barely covered your ass and a jacket that zipped up but you had left open to show off the bra underneath. Before you knew what was happening, Bucky had you over his shoulder slapping your ass as he carried you to the bedroom Dayton smirking as he followed close behind you.

Bucky set you on your feet, grabbing your ass in both hands and pulling your hips into his, grinding against you as he dipped his head to kiss you. You felt Dayton come up behind you, his chest against your back, his hardening cock pressed against your ass. He nipped your ear then whispered against it making you shiver. 

“You were such a naughty girl while you were gone, send us all those photos. We came up with the perfect punishment for you.” 

You moaned against Bucky’s lips, hands gripping his shirt as you pressed your ass against Dayton. In the next second, you were whimpering as they both pulled away. Dayton took your hand pulling you over to the bed. “Sit against the headboard.”

You followed his orders, propping yourself up on pillows. “Now, doll, no pouting. You brought this on yourself.” Bucky said as he pulled Dayton toward him and into a kiss. Dayton’s hands tugging on Bucky’s hair as the kiss deepened. The two pulled apart when you whimpered loudly.

“You’ll learn one day, doll.”

“You tease us too much, and we punish you by making you watch us with no touching.”

“Not even yourself.”

“All night?” you asked, disappointed.

“Depends how good you are for us,” Bucky answered.

With that said, Bucky pulled Dayton’s shirt off throwing it at you with a wink to which you responded with a glare. From there, their clothes disappeared quickly, Bucky pushing Dayton down on the bed. You watched them closely, feeling yourself get wet as Bucky took Dayton’s cock into his mouth.

You apparently made a sound as Dayton turned his head to you grinning as his fingers tangled in Bucky’s hair pulling as Bucky worked his cock. “Oh, god,” you moaned, trying so hard not to touch yourself. You knew the more “naughty” you were the longer before you were able to touch them and them touch you.

Bucky pulled off Dayton’s cock with a pop and looked at you. “You being a good girl, doll?” he asked. You just nodded. “Good, if you keep being good, you’ll get a reward.”

You moaned at his words watching as he moved back up, taking Dayton’s mouth in a heated kiss. Dayton rolls their bodies so Bucky is on top. He whispers something you can’t hear, but Bucky rolls to his stomach so you can hazard a guess.

Dayton looked over at you again. “Can you believe how perfect this ass of his is?” he asked as he slapped it. “What do you think about me fucking his ass while he fucks you? You like that idea sweetheart?”

“Oh, fuck, yes,” was your only reply as you watched him spread Bucky’s cheeks and lap at his hole. You squeezed your legs together, willing yourself not to touch.

“Hand me the lube, baby?” Dayton asked grinning wickedly as he saw your reaction. You nodded, reaching over to grab the lube and toss it to him. “What do you think, Bucky? Think she’s been a good girl long enough?”

Bucky moaned as Dayton pressed a lubed finger into him. “Y-yes.”

“You want to fuck her while I fuck you, baby?”

“Yes, daddy.”

You watched eagerly as Dayton moved off of Bucky who crawled over to you. “As much as I love this outfit, doll, let’s get you out of it.” He helped you out of the jacket and shorts, both of them groaning at your red raced-themed bra and panties underneath. Bucky soon had you stripped completely naked. He grabbed your legs pulling until you were lying down.

Dayton joined the two of you, dipping his head to take one of your nipples into his mouth as Bucky pinches the other one causing you to cry out. Dayton pulls free of your nipple and captures your mouth swallowing your cry. Bucky replaces his fingers with his mouth, and you arch into his touch, whimpering with need.

Dayton pulls away, grabbing Bucky’s head and pulling him off you to slam his mouth to Bucky’s before pulling away and moving behind him. Bucky lines his cock up with your entrance pushing in slowly bottoming. You writhe beneath him wanting, needing, movement but he holds you still.

Dayton lubes his cock and slides into Bucky the motion pushing Bucky deeper inside you. They began to move, and you knew you weren’t going to last long. The build-up from the past few days with all the teasing, you were on the edge already. They began thrusting faster, Bucky slipping a hand between you to rub your clit.

Dayton slamming into Bucky set off an orgasmic chain reaction. You came with a cry clenching around Bucky. He followed right behind you, his reaction sending Dayton over the edge. Your boys were a beautiful sight as they came. 

You smiled as they dropped down, one on each side of you sandwiching you between them. “I might start teasing you more often if this is the reaction I get.”


End file.
